


only with you

by sanjariti



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, steve is a slut for daddy and you, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Nerves about your first time threaten to ruin the mood... until Steve gives you an idea.





	only with you

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this short piece! i haven't written smut in almost a year so please go easy, i'm a little rusty!

“So, tonight’s the big night. You ready?” Robin popped her head in your room, a mischievous smile dawning on her face.

“Shut up! I’m gonna freak out if you keep doing that,” You sat down on your bed, toying with the ends of your hair as she came and sat next to you.

“Are you nervous? Scared? I’m sure Steve will put it off if you wa-”

“I don’t want to put it off. I want to do it, but it’s my - you know,” You shrugged sheepishly, and Robin rested her hand on your shoulder.

“I got you. Don’t worry. Harrington is head over heels for you, and I know the dingus will do everything he can to make sure you’re happy, okay?”

You nodded, your heartbeat slowing as you took deep breaths.

_ It’s now or never. _

Steve picked you up promptly at 6:30pm, donning your favorite shirt of his. He smiled sweetly as you came up to him, his eyes shining under the dimming sunlight.

“Ready, princess?”

On the car ride to his house, you couldn’t stop thinking about the endless possibilities of how the night could go. There was so much that could happen, and you weren’t quite sure how it would even begin.

Consumed by your thoughts, you hadn’t even become aware of Steve’s hand resting on your thigh, squeezing gently every few minutes. 

His hand inched closer and closer to the hem of your skirt, and as you watched, your anxiety and nerves were replaced with eagerness. Then an idea popped in your head.

Once you finally made it to Steve’s room, you decided to take action.

Steve laid down on his bed, arms crossed behind his head as he looked at you.

“So… where shall we start, my love?” He sat up slightly, a small smirk dawning across his face as you toyed with the sides of your skirt.

“I have… an idea,” you whispered, a familiar warmth spreading across your cheeks as you met his gaze.

“I’m all ears, baby.”

Kicking off your shoes into a corner of his room, you climbed onto the bed, slowly hiking up your skirt until the unmistakable red lace of your panties was showing.

You rested your hands on Steve’s shoulders, gently pushing him back against the headboard while you nudged your knee in between his legs.  Settling on his jean clad thigh, you gasped quietly when you felt the rough material against your barely covered clit. 

Steve placed his hands on your hips, grunting slightly when he felt just how wet you were.

“Ready?” He whispered huskily, his breathing already heavy as he looked at you.

You answered by rocking yourself back and forth on his thigh slowly, working yourself up on him. Once enough of your slick had collected on his jeans, you increased your speed, riding him faster. Steve tensed up his thigh, and lifted it up just enough to make you whine. 

“Do it again… please” You breathed out, grinding down harder as he tensed up his thigh and bounced you up once more. Your warm wet core sliding gracefully against his thigh, slowly inching you closer to your climax, made your body start to quiver.

“You like that, princess? Riding daddy’s thigh?” Steve let out a growl you’d never heard that almost sent you over the edge in a matter of seconds. Gripping your hip with one hand, he guided you along him, while the other pulled your soaked panties to the side, moaning at the sight of your pussy.

Moving up his thigh, you rested your hand over the throbbing bulge in his jeans, basking in the grunt Steve let out as you started to rub him over his pants. Bucking your wet cunt across his thigh, you captured his lips in a sloppy kiss, moaning out for him, your nails digging into his neck as you rode out your high. 

“Oh my… fuck, daddy,” You whispered breathlessly, resting your head on his shoulder as you tried to regain composure. 

Steve looked over at you, smiling warmly as he brushed some stray hairs off your face. “So fucking beautiful, baby,” he whispered, kissing the tip of your nose as he squeezed your hips.

You kissed his neck, making your way up to his jaw, and then his ear. Toying with the ends of his hair, you whispered, “That’s not all,  _ daddy.” _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! as always i appreciate any and all nice comments, you guys are the best <3333 xx


End file.
